Look at Me
by Master of all Perverts
Summary: Add a tongue-tied Sakura, a flirtatious Ino, a horror flick, and what do you get? Rated T just in case


**Look at Me**

* * *

><p>Pairing: Ino x Sakura (GirlXGirl-don't like, go somewhere else.)<p>

Summary: Add together a tongue-tied Sakura, a flirtatious Ino, a horror flick, and what do you get?

Rating: T just in case, though it could probably be PG13.

* * *

><p>"<em>Thoughts"<em>

* * *

><p>For perhaps the billionth time, Sakura cursed her inability to speak properly around her friend. She could spend days rehearsing a heroic, romantic speech, refining it and reviewing it until it was nigh on perfect, but the moment her eyes landed on white-blonde hair and blue eyes, the words flew out of her mind and into the sky, leaving her mind stuttering and scrambling for something to say. Sitting next to her best friend and secret crush, she was dismayed to realize that this was one of those tongue-tied moments.<p>

Leaning against her shoulder was none other than Ino, wearing a pair of purple shorts and an overly large white shirt, which she claimed she had stolen from her father's dresser. The shirt was also embarrassingly see-through, if one looked hard enough. She attempted to ignore the temptation to look, instead watching the flickering T.V. screen in front of them. The lights were off and they sat cuddled on the couch, sharing a fluffy, predictably purple, blanket.

The blonde squealed as a zombie lurched on screen, followed closely after by a dramatic scream from the defenseless main character. Her hands clutched onto the pinkette's arm, scooting closer. "Ne, this is scary!" Ino whispered excitedly. She had never understood the blonde's love of horror films. She screamed and hid during the especially scary parts, but was always more than excited to rent the movies in the first place.

"A little bit, I suppose," Sakura relented, shifting. She blushed when her shifting rubbed her up against the blonde's chest, which was currently covered with only a thin layer of fabric. Her heart soared into an uncomfortable tempo, and she fought to keep the warmth from collecting between her legs. _"Ahh, that's her…her…!" _Shutting her eyes for a moment she brought to her mind's eye a picture of Lee in his green spandex and immediately felt her heart rate return to normal. _"Nothing like thinking of Lee to make your libido calm down…"_

"What do you mean, 'I suppose'?" the blonde demanded, flinching as yet another mangled corpse wriggled and groaned across the screen. Tightening her grip on the pinkette's arm, she wrenched her eyes away from screen to look up into sparkling jade orbs. Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, she attempted to make her voice sound normal. "It's scary as hell, Sakura!"

She shrugged, much more interested in watching the play of light on the other girl's skin. "It's not real," Sakura murmured. "I don't find it necessary to be afraid of something that doesn't exist, is all…"

Ino harrumphed, rolling her eyes. "You're not very imaginative, Forehead."

"Pig," Sakura responded automatically, more out of habit than vehemence. "Why do you even watch horror movies if you're so scared of them?"

"'_Cause then I have an excuse to touch you…" _Shoving her thoughts to the side, the blonde grumbled, "Well, it gives you a thrill!"

"And what's so great about that…?"

Bringing her face almost uncomfortably closer to the other girl's, lips quirked into a semblance of a smirk, Ino replied, "Well, haven't you ever had your heart beat really, really fast?" She ran a warm hand along the pinkette's jaw, trailing along her neck, and then gently stroked her collar bone.

"_Oh shit, oh shit!" _Sakura could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, could feel her heart beat double its speed, and most of all, could feel the warmth of Ino's hand on her skin. She tried to contain her reaction, but couldn't keep a small tremor from her voice. "Y-yeah."

The blonde practically purred, scooting closer so that her chest pressed harder against the girl's arm. Lowering her voice to a lower timbre, she murmured, "Doesn't it feel kinda…exhilarating?" She watched in amusement as the shorter girl tried to hide her discomfort, wriggling and blushing so darkly that it stood out even in the dim light.

"_You have nooooo idea."_ Stammering, Sakura said, "I-Ino, you're gonna m-miss your favorite part!"

Now the blonde sighed, sticking out her lip in a distinctly pouty shape. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"G-get what?"

Leaning closer, until her lips hovered dangerously close to the other girl's, Ino murmured, "I'm already watching my favorite, Sa-ku-ra…"

Before the words registered in her mind, Sakura found herself on the receiving end of a very intense, very wet kiss. All coherent thought flew out of her mind in that moment, and she was more than happy to wave them off to focus on the amazing feel of the blonde's lips pressing against her own. Her heart, which had seemed to be beating so quickly before, seemed to redouble its efforts, hammering so rapidly she could feel the blood pumping in the tips of her ears.

When the tip of something wet and warm slid against the seam of her lips, Sakura was jolted out of her dazed state. With trembling hands she pushed away the warm body. The blonde was shoved against the armrest, hard, blinking at the shorter girl who was trying desperately to hide her face beneath the purple blanket. "I-Ino!" Sakura squeaked, wincing at the loud thump she made. She'd pushed the other kunoichi harder than she'd meant to in her haste to create distance, to create time to think.

"It was that bad, huh?" the blonde sulked. She nervously tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear, feeling her own blush springing to her cheeks. _"Should've known she didn't swing that way…stupid, stupid Ino!" _

Something in the other girl's voice made her peek out from the safety of the blanket. The blonde sat there, looking anywhere but at her as she twiddled her thumbs, with a face so inflamed she resembled a lobster.

"I-I didn't say it was b-bad…" The taller girl's head shot up at that, blue eyes searching, but the pinkette had retreated beneath the fabric yet again.

"C'mon, Forehead, I can't talk to you if you're not looking at me!" she scowled. Not a peep sounded from the lumpy pile of purple. Rolling her eyes, Ino crawled over, took ahold of a corner of the blanket, and tugged.

Something akin to a squeal left the smaller girl as the blanket was roughly torn away from her, leaving her gaping up at an intimidating blue-eyed glare. The other girl was leaning over her, knees straddling the sides of her hips, hands placed on either side of her face. "I-Ino, w-w-what are you d-doing?" Further questioning was delayed, however, when warm lips descended upon her.

For the second time that night, Sakura wasn't sure of what to do. The more rational side of her mind wanted to push her friend off, to demand answers, to tread carefully on such unfamiliar ground. Yet the other side, which was quickly gaining control, flipped off her rationality and simply wanted to enjoy the moment.

Ino, who had never been one to take things slowly, reigned in her instincts to ravish the pinkette. She didn't want to scare the smaller girl off by rushing headlong into this; she wanted to keep her. So instead she resigned herself to placing a series of light kisses against those oh-so-kissable lips. Slowly, inch by inch, the kunoichi beneath her relaxed, her slender frame trembling against her arms.

"…Is this better, Sa-ku-ra?" Encouraged by the small, almost imperceptible whimper that earned her, the blonde gently brushed her lips along her jawline before dipping down to kiss her neck.

"Ino…s-stop…" Sakura whispered, sounding half-hearted even to her own ears.

The blonde sighed, placing one last lingering caress on the girl's skin, before doing as she was told. She pulled back, propping herself up with her hands, to look into swirling emerald eyes. "Yea, Forehead?"

"P-pig…" Sakura said, blushing beneath her friend's smirk. The blonde trailed a finger along her jaw, making her skin tingle and making it twice as hard to clear her mind. "Wh-what are you…?"

"I know you haven't had much experience and all, Sakura, but I'm sure you know what kissing is," Ino deadpanned.

"Sh-shut up! That's not what I meant!" Her anger driving her forward, Sakura spluttered, "_You_ kissed me!"

"Yes, I kissed you."

"But you never…I didn't know…you liked girls!"

Ino chuckled, leaning down to rest her forehead against the smaller girls'. "I've never really hidden it, you know. And for your information, I only like _one _girl."

"But…Sasuke…" Sakura mentally cursed herself for stuttering like a ninny, feeling her cheeks flame at the proximity of the other girl.

"I never really liked him," the blonde practically purred, pressing a kiss against the other girl's cheek. She loved it when the pinkette became flustered; it made her ten times cuter. "I guess you could say I was a little jealous."

"J-jealous?"

"Mmhm. Because the girl I had my eyes on had eyes only for him."

A light bulb finally went off in the kunoichi's head, and she pulled her head back as far as the couch would allow her, looking into the blonde's eyes hopefully. "T-then…the girl you l-l-like is…"

"I love you, Sa-ku-ra," Ino grinned. "Boy, you can sure be thick sometimes, Fore—mmph!" Thoroughly thrown off guard by the sudden movement, Ino could only hold on as long fingers fisted in her hair, and she was suddenly yanked down to meet the pinkette's lips.

_This _was what Sakura had always wanted. To feel, to taste, to be surrounded by the blonde, until she wasn't sure where one began and the other ended. Between kisses, she managed to murmur, "Me too. I love you, Ino."

* * *

><p><strong>Please forgive any and all typo's, I double checked a gazillion times, but have no beta. I realize it's a bit of a quick ending, yet thought that anything else would be milking it. Hope you liked, please read and review! -Master of all Perv's, out!<strong>


End file.
